se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Alemania-Italia/Italia
Presidentes italianos con mandatarios alemanes Sergio Mattarella= Sergio Mattarella Joachim Gauck - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Il Presidente della Repubblica Italiana Sergio Mattarella e il Presidente della Repubblica Federale di Germania Joachim Gauck in occasione della seconda edizione dell’Italian-German High Level Dialogue. quirinale.it Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Il Presidente della Repubblica Sergio Mattarella incontra il Presidente della Repubblica Federale di Germania in Visita Ufficiale. quirinale.it Angela Merkel - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| El presidente se reunió por la tarde con la canciller federal alemana, Angela Merkel. Foto: AP. |-| Giorgio Napolitano= Giorgio Napolitano Giorgio Napolitano - Horst Köhler.jpg| Briefwechsel von Bundespräsident Horst Köhler und Italiens Staatspräsident Giorgio Napolitano. Bundespräsidialamt Christian Wulff - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Bundespräsident Christian Wulff mit Giorgio Napolitano, Präsident der Italienischen Republik. Bundespräsidialamt Giorgio Napolitano - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Thereafter, President Gauck was guest of honour at a luncheon hosted by President Napolitano and attended by Prime Minister Mario Monti. bundespraesident.de Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Frank-Walter Steinmeier e Giorgio Napolitano. formiche.net Angela Merkel - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Angela Merkel e Giorgio Napolitano - Foto: Emilio Esbardo |-| Carlo Azeglio Ciampi= Carlo Azeglio Ciampi Richard von Weizsäcker - Sin imagen.jpg| Richard von Weizsacker con Carlo Azeglio Ciampi y amb.Frederick Ruth. Marcellino Fernando Radogna Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Johannes Rau.jpg| Bundespräsident Dr.Dr.h.c. Johannes Rau trifft den italienischen Staatspräsidenten, Carlo Azeglio Ciampi, zu einem Gespräch. Bundespräsidialamt Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Horst Köhler.jpg| Citation by Federal President Horst Köhler on the occasion of the award of the International Charlemagne Prize to President Carlo Azeglio Ciampi of Italy. Bundespräsidialamt Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi incontra l'ex Cancelliere Federale Helmut Kohl al convegno "Quale Europa vogliamo". carloazegliociampi.it Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi con Gerhard Schroder, Cancelliere della Repubblica Federale di Germania. carloazegliociampi.it Angela Merkel - Carlo Azeglio Ciampi.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi con la Sig.ra Angela Merkel, Segretario Generale Unione Cristiano-Democratica Tedesco. carloazegliociampi.it |-| Oscar Luigi Scalfaro= Oscar Luigi Scalfaro Oscar Luigi Scalfaro - Roman Herzog.jpg| President Oscar Luigi Scalfaro - President Roman Herzog in Slovenia 1997. AP Archive Helmut Kohl - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| Oscar Luigi Scalfaro e Helmut Kohl (Ansa) |-| Francesco Cossiga= Francesco Cossiga Francesco Cossiga - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Francesco Cossiga e Helmut Kohl (Ansa) |-| Sandro Pertini= Sandro Pertini Richard von Weizsäcker - Sin imagen.jpg| Richard v. Weizsäcker und Sandro Pertini, 1984. ap/dpa/picture alliance/Süddeutsche Zeitung Photo Helmut Schmidt - Sandro Pertini.jpg| Il Presidente della Repubblica Sandro Pertini con il Cancelliere della Repubblica Federale Tedesca Helmut Schmidt allo stadio di Madrid. Photo: Presidenza della Repubblica Helmut Kohl - Sandro Pertini.jpg| Il Presidente della Repubblica Sandro Pertini salutato da Helmut Kohl. Photo: Presidenza della Repubblica Primeros ministros italianos con mandatarios alemanes Giuseppe Conte= Giuseppe Conte Angela Merkel - Giuseppe Conte.jpg| German Chancellor Angela Merkel and Italian Prime Minister Giuseppe Conte shake hands after a news conference. REUTERS / Hannibal Hanschke |-| Paolo Gentiloni= Paolo Gentiloni Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| Il Ministro degli Affari Esteri e della Cooperazione Internazionale Paolo Gentiloni e il suo omologo tedesco Frank-Walter Steinmeier. worldwebnews.i Angela Merkel - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| Paolo Gentiloni ist in Berlin bei Angela Merkel zu Gast. Foto: APA/AFP/ODD ANDERSEN |-| Matteo Renzi= Matteo Renzi Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Sin imagen.jpg| German Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier and Italian Prime Minister Matteo Rentzi pictured at the plenary meeting during German and Italian government consultations at the Chancellery on March 17, 2014 in Berlin, Germany. This is the first meeting of its kind between the two governments since Renzi took office in February. (March 16, 2014 - Source: Pool/Getty Images Europe) Angela Merkel - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Matteo Renzi e Angela Merkel, AP Photo/Geert Vanden Wijngaert |-| Enrico Letta= Enrico Letta Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Sin imagen.jpg| Frank-Walter Steinmeier (R) and Enrico Letta, Prime Minister of Italy meet on February 07, 2014 in Rome, Italy. Steinmeier is on a one-day trip to Rome and will aslo speak to Italy's President Giorgio Napoletano. Getty Angela Merkel - Enrico Letta.jpg| Enrico Letta y la jefa de Gobierno alemana, Ángela Merkel, en una conferencia de prensa ayer en Berlín. | AFP |-| Mario Monti= Mario Monti Christian Wulff - Sin imagen.jpg| Mario Monti, Christian Wulff. Christian Wulff, President of the German Federal Republic,visits Italian premier Mario Monti in Rome. Splash News / Alamy Stock Photo Joachim Gauck - Mario Monti.jpg| Joachim Gauck, Giorgio Napolitano e Mario Monti. Formiche.net Gerhard Schröder - Mario Monti.jpg| Dominique Strauss-Kahn, Managing Director, International Monetary Fund (2007-2011), Mario Monti, 54th Prime Minister of Italy (2011-2013), Gerhard Schr?der, Chancellor of Germany (1998 – 2005) Angela Merkel - Mario Monti.jpg| Ángela Merkel y Mario Monti se reunieron el 4 de julio en Roma. | EFE. |-| Silvio Berlusconi= Silvio Berlusconi Helmut Kohl - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Germany - Berlusconi Meets Kohl. AP Archive Gerhard Schröder - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| El canciller alemán Gerhard Schröder y el primer ministro italiano, Silvio Berlusconi. AP Angela Merkel - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Berlusconi was said to have cornered Mrs Merkel at a meeting in Madrid on Thursday. ANJA NIEDRINGHAUS/AP |-| Romano Prodi= Romano Prodi Johannes Rau - Romano Prodi.jpg| Discussion between Günter Verheugen, on the left, and Romano Prodi. European Union, 2018 Horst Köhler - Romano Prodi.jpg| Bundespräsident Horst Köhler empfängt Romano Prodi, Ministerpräsident Italiens, zu einem Gespräch im Schloss Bellevue. Quelle: Foto: Jürgen Gebhardt Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Romano Prodi.jpg| From left to right: Romano Prodi, Prime Minister of Italy, Frank-Walter Steinmeier, Minister of Foreign Affairs of Germany and Adrian Mihai Cioroianu, Minister of Foreign Affairs of Romania. NATO Helmut Kohl - Romano Prodi.jpg| Romano Prodi zum Beispiel. Prodi ist inzwischen wieder Italiens Ministerpräsident. Er gehört dem Olivenbaum-Bündnis an, ist also kein Rechter. Das gilt noch viel weniger für ... Foto: AP Gerhard Schröder - Romano Prodi.jpg| Romano Prodi, tare da shugaba Schröder a Berlin. AP Angela Merkel - Romano Prodi.jpg| Pura armonía entre Angela Merkel y Romano Prodi. AP |-| Giuliano Amato= Giuliano Amato Giuliano Amato - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Giuliano Amato e Helmut Kohl. tweetimprese.com |-| Massimo D'Alema= Massimo D'Alema Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| Außenminister Frank-Walter Steinmeier begrüßt seinen italienischen Amtskollegen Massimo d´Alema/ Federal Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier welcomes his Italian counterpart, Massimo d'Alema. Photo: REGIERUNGonline/Steins Gerhard Schröder - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| Bundeskanzler Gerhard Schröder (r.) und der italienische Ministerpräsident Massimo D'Alema unterhalten sich im Bonner Kanzleramt. Ge�ndert Angela Merkel - Sin imagen.jpg| Germany's Federal chancellor Angela Merkel (R), whose country currently holds the European Union presidency, greet Italy's Foreign Minister Massimo D'Alema upon his arrival at a European summit 21 June 2007, in Brussels. |-| Carlo Azeglio Ciampi= Carlo Azeglio Ciampi Ver sección Presidentes de Italia |-| Giulio Andreotti= Giulio Andreotti Giulio Andreotti - Willy Brandt.jpg| Germania,1977. Incontro tra Hans-Dietrich Gensher, Giulio Andreotti, Helmut Schmidt e Willy Brandt. giulioandreotti.org Giulio Andreotti - Helmut Schmidt.jpg| 1977 in Rom: Bundeskanzler Helmut Schmidt im Gespräch mit Andreotti. spiegel.de Giulio Andreotti - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Giulio Andreotti e Helmut Kohl. È il 10 settembre 1990. Foto: Archivo Andreotti |-| Bettino Craxi= Bettino Craxi Bettino Craxi - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Il primo ministro, Bettino Craxi, con il cancelliere tedesco, Helmut Kohl, e il presidente francese, Francois Mitterand (Ap). |-| Francesco Cossiga= Francesco Cossiga Ver sección Presidentes de Italia Fuentes Categoría:Alemania-Italia